Talk:One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3
Story Mode So just to update those who haven't heard: this game will cover the entire storyline starting from Luffy leaving Foosha Village, and the Dressrosa arc. It will operate like PW2, so that means there wont be story mode puzzles like PW1. And a new gameplay feature called "Kizuna Rush" where you summon allies to preform a team combo attack. AsuraDrago 23:44, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Same Character Models? So, one of my weird things I do in real life is to play large quantities of Dynasty Warriors, the game series that Pirate Warriors is based off of. And one thing I've noticed about Koei while playing so many of their games is that they are well... cheap. Very cheap. I guess where I'm going with this is that I think they're so cheap that I think most of the character models (maybe not all of them) look the same as they did in PW 2 (if not PW1 too). Do we really need to upload all the the images of characters from this if they don't look any different from the previous games? Because to me this just seems like they violate the duplicate images rule. 04:14, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I remember when this happened when PW2 came out. I thought the agreement was use the same image for both games. 05:16, January 17, 2015 (UTC) (Edit conflict) If that's the case, then just get rid of any seeming duplicates from PW1 and 2, let 3 be the current image. If 4 comes out, get rid of any duplicate looking 3s. 05:17, January 17, 2015 (UTC) You could always just use the images to those of the most recent game. They are similar enough that having the most up-to-date images would be sufficient. 05:48, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree with using the most latest one. 06:16, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree with the latest image. So is it decided, then? I really don't think there's any logical reason to fight back on a subject like this. Someone might find a way, though. 00:51, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright, since people seem to agree with me on this, let's talk about how to move forward: I'd say keep any pics of character models in different costumes or if they're just actuallychanged character models. Then just have all the images have captions like "Luffy in the Pirate Warriors series" or something like that. Maybe also rename the images that we keep as just "____ Pirate Warriors.png" instead of keeping the game number in the filename. And mark the ones we don't use for deletion. And what should we do about the image galleries on each game's page? 04:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) But there are characters appearing in a game of a form and in another game otherwise. For example, Usopp appears in the guise of Pre-Timeskip in PW1, and the appearance of Post-Timeskip in PW2. Jinbe also appears with different attire in PW1 and PW2. And pictures, some are promoting for a specific game and another to another. And I think that in each PW, the animation of the characters are in a slightly different style between them.--Capitán Noot (talk) 09:37, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :For example, these three images Luffy has different animation style between a game and another: PW1, PW2, ].--Capitán Noot (talk) 09:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I understanding keeping alt costumes, like Pre TS vs. Post TS, but all the character models for Luffy you just showed are the same, except for the fact that the one from PW 2 has different lighting. There's no detail about his clothing that is any different, even the textures. 17:03, January 18, 2015 (UTC) If they're different pictures, then keep them. 18:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Anyone want to take on this project? I'm a bit too busy the next couple weeks to do a project like this. 01:04, January 22, 2015 (UTC) If the characters have the same clothes in the games, then I see no reason why should we have separate images of the same characters wearing the same clothes from two or three games... Just use the latest game's characters, and we're fine. Noot, there's no difference at all in these images of Luffy you linked, other than their poses and animation style. And I don't think the changes in the animation style are that important, we can tell which character that is, and we can tell that there's absolutely no change between these games for Luffy other than the animation style. Since this is a 6 in favor of only using the most recent game, and only two oppose this, this is a clear majority, so unless anyone else objects to this within the next two days, I'm closing this. 23:05, February 5, 2015 (UTC) No more objections against only keeping the latest game's images for characters wearing the same clothes. Do anyone want to take on the project and mark the others for deletion? 22:10, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I changed my mind. I'm for keeping all images, regardless of how similar the character are in the games. 00:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Not a clear majority anymore, then. I really don't see why these pictures should be deleted. They're not violating the duplicate image rule, since they really aren't duplicates. They're promoting different games and have slightly different animation styles. 00:53, March 10, 2015 (UTC) What Kage said. SeaTerror (talk) 01:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) What are those differences in animation styles? Answer that successfully, and I'll change my mind. 03:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Well, for example, the PW2 models lack the manga-style shadowing. There's also differences in clothes texture (e.g. Luffy's vest looks like it's made of leather in PW1). 14:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) This, this, and this are all the same. The only thing you are seeing is difference in render quality and brightness. The diagonal stripes that you think are "manga-style shadowing" are present in all of the images, and are most easily seen by looking up Luffy's sleeves. The textures on the shirt are all the same, they are just affected by the different brightnesses of the images. Also, the shorts are exactly the same, and I can prove it. There's a certain frill in the bottom of the shorts that is present in the same spot on all 3 renders. Here's an image where it's circled on all 3. (The PW 3 image is a little hard to see since I had to downsize it, but look a the original image and it is easy to see). Now do people believe me that Koei is lazier than Toei? 15:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The base model is obviously the same, they're not gonna just make one from scracth for no reason. But nothing in your post proves that all the texture differences are only due to "different brightnesses". And even if the models were identical they still wouldn't break the duplicate image rule because they're not duplicates. And they're still promoting different games. 15:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC) They are images of the same outfit (even if the differences you claim are there, they are so minor the average reader would not inspect the images close enough to see them) from the same series of games, the only differences are the poses and sometimes the backgrounds. Nothing in the images themselves tells you what game they are from. While the images aren't identical, we are essentially showing the same thing 3 times. In your eyes it might not break the duplicates rule, but you have to admit there's a lot redundancy in these images. An amount of redundancy I say makes the images unnecessary. And it's only gonna get worse as they keep shitting out PW games at the pace they are now. Why can't we just take the highest quality image for each costume and say "(character X) in the Pirate Warriors Series" like people proposed earlier? 15:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Because we should have the promotional artwork for each game in the series. If we just use the PW3 renders for everything, it's like we have no content from 1 or 2. 15:36, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Character images aren't the only (or even close to the best) promotional images for games. I am talking about character images present in character galleries on character pages. How does an image of Luffy standing in one pose with the same appearance as another game with a white background help promote a game? How can you even tell which game its from? I get wanting to have images for games, but I think we could do with only logging the stuff that is different from other games in respect to character images. There are plenty of promotional images that aren't character based that we could use that would be much more informative to the readers. 18:05, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, well here's how I feel. We need all three Luffys on the wiki. One goes on each Pirate Warriors article. Having PW1 artwork on the PW2 page is incorrect information. But we only need one Pirate Warriors Luffy on his gallery. 18:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Character Galleries should not be in Video Game pages. No video game page made before Pirate Warriors 1 in 2012 had a gallery of character images, with the sole exception of Unlimited Cruise, which has article content to explain the purpose of costumes unique to this game. As far as I can tell, character galleries were never meant to be a part of Game page layouts (however, I cannot find a layout page for game pages on the wiki). I do not see what benefit having a gallery on game pages has for the wiki when character appearances are already present on Character Pages. To add that to the layout of the page would make about 40 video game pages stubs with empty sections. A list of playable characters should be more than adequate. 18:53, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm getting quite tired of waiting for responses on this. I'm very tempted to just start removing character galleries on all videogame pages and start deleting images. 16:02, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't see what's wrong with the galleries. They present the character roster in a more visually interesting way and depict the characters' apperance in the game. 16:31, March 24, 2015 (UTC) There's already a list of playable characters in the layout for game pages. Also, you do not address my concern that changing this will require us to make the other 40 game pages stubs. It's just not reasonable to force so many images to uploaded all for the sake of saving these renders that are all duplicates of the previous games. 18:12, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate means exact copy. If they're all from different games then they're not duplicates. SeaTerror (talk) 20:07, March 24, 2015 (UTC) They are images of the exact same character model, regardless of which game they are from. They serve the same purpose on character pages, and they do not belong on videogame pages. They do not belong on the wiki. 23:00, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I think, since the various artwork are promoting different games, we should keep them. And as for the gallery, I don't see what's wrong with adding a gallery to game articles. Sure, the game layout (if any) doesn't include galleries, but we can change that. I think Kage's right, having a gallery displaying the game and the character rosters presents them in a more appealing way than a massive wall of text. Personally, I wouldn't like reading a huge wall of text in a scrollbox to find characters, and having a gallery of characters and gameplay would certainly make the article more interesting to read, much similar to how we include images to history sections on character articles. 00:34, March 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm in for keeping all the images for their respective games Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:11, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I support the removal of any simualr images. 17:21, April 3, 2015 (UTC) This discussion has become a bit confusing, but if the character models are really identical between games, then just use one of each for all instances. Seems simple to me. Might wanna poll this though.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:42, April 3, 2015 (UTC) A poll seems like the best way to resolve this. 19:01, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Poll Discussion Alright, test poll below. One week, starts on Friday. Thoughts? 01:42, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Looks good. Is this discussing only "should we keep similar-looking artwork from Pirate Warriors"? Or will "should we keep character galleries on video game pages" also be an issue to vote on? MizuakiYume (talk) 03:22, April 6, 2015 (UTC) This page should only be for deciding about the images on this page/related images. If we poll here about character galleries on all video game articles, that applies to all 50 or so game articles, so we should not poll that issue here. A separate forum might be needed for that. 04:04, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Poll 00:02, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Promoting different games, no harm in keeping them. # 01:18, April 10, 2015 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 02:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) # 00:56, April 15, 2015 (UTC) This is the option that is the option that I like. No. If two or more pieces of artwork look similar, only keep the one from the latest game. # 02:23, April 10, 2015 (UTC) No. No. No. The images aren't needed on game pages, and character pages only need 1 PW image. They are the same character models, just in different poses. Not a different appearance. # MasterDeva (talk) 09:53, April 13, 2015 (UTC) # 19:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) #Xilinoc (talk) 08:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) # 14:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) # Meganoide (talk) 11:53, April 16, 2015 (UTC) }} Image Sources As decided in Forum:Sources for Unreleased Material, the sources for many of these images are inadequate. The game is not out yet, but the sources are listed as the game. We need links from the internet of where these images came from, or we need to delete them all. This is a completely independent issue from the discussion above. 21:29, March 12, 2015 (UTC) The ideal way would be to ask the person who uploaded them to find the source, surely. 21:31, March 12, 2015 (UTC) The official site. 21:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) There are many people who uploaded these images Nova, and attempts to talk to one of the uploaders have gone unresponded. The other major Uploader (Calu) will surely take part in this talk later. And Kage, if this is true, we need the links. 21:40, March 12, 2015 (UTC) http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/opm/pc/character.html 21:43, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Awesome. Those work for some of the images, but not the renders with white backgrounds. Now if those are added to the image pages, then we can add the gallery back to the page. Until the proper sources are listed, they stay off. 21:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC) You are all talking about the white-background renders? Some new ones were released the other day from Gematsu. So what exactly is the issue uploading them? We need to know where the white-background renders come from exactly? I just noticed this debate after I tried adding Daz Bones new full render on his gallery page. AsuraDrago 17:31, March 15, 2015 (UTC) The online source must be linked on the image's page before it can be uploaded. Claiming the source is "One Piece Pirate Warriors 3" is just false and incorrect. 17:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) 7 days until the unsourced images are going to be deleted. Someone should get on these. 16:02, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I sent a couple emails to the last few game site's that uploaded these to find out where they came from. Going to try a few more. AsuraDrago 17:44, March 24, 2015 (UTC) You could also just reverse image search them too, perhaps. 23:00, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Well I got a response from Creative Uncut, according to the site owner the images came from the European Branch of Bandai Namco's Press Release. He didn't provide a link, so now I'm waiting on that. Its a start. AsuraDrago 17:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Alright, on Sunday I will begin looking to make sure all the images are sourced. If they are not, they get deleted. 17:08, April 3, 2015 (UTC) The majority of the images should now be sourced. Don't think any will need deleting now. 17:21, April 3, 2015 (UTC) English Release Date Hey, I was going to put this in, but the page is locked. Pirate Warriors 3, according to its Steam store page, is going to be released in August. Dunno if this is the same date as in Europe or other places, though. Someone wanna put this in? 22:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Update: August 18. Why is this page still locked? 20:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) The Carp costume for Luffy is not a DLC. I have it, but I never payed for a DLC, and I didn't pre-order it. If this helps I am playing the Steam Version. Alex822 (talk) 19:15, December 29, 2015 (UTC)